katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Animatronics
The Animatronics are the eleven main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. In the first episode, they consist of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and additionally, the mysterious Golden Freddy. In the second game, they consist of the aforementioned animatronics as well as their updated versions: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, BB the Balloon Boy, and The Puppet. they re also the supporting antagonists in the series. The first appearance for the original animatronics is "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's", and when the new animatroncis were made, there first appearance is "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's 2". They made another appearance in "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: it's Time!" (only the original animatronics), the current leader is Golden Freddy and there goal is to kill Mr. Carrigg during Katie's jealousy. They planned in the backstage to wait for the security guard but when katie was mad and jealous, she revealed that Mr. Carrigg is better than her and the Animatronics made a new plan to kill him for what they did to Katie. Later, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy holds the guns and golden Freddy was about to say now but Katie interrupts them and admits that she "sometimes" dislikes him but he likes him (unless if he gives him good grades.) In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Monsters Unleashed", ALL of the Animatronics are the secondary antagonists in the long episode. They were accidentally brought back to live by Hutch, Fear and Sadness from the control panel. Princess Morbucks orders them to defeat and kill Anti-Pesto and their friends and take over the town, however, they were finally destroyed by Katie Sandow by reversing the control panel in the Monster Animatronic Hives. This is the Animatronics' Last appearance in the show. Original animatronics The Old Animatroncis (Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Fox and the mysterious figure Golden Freddy.) There first appearance is Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's. There goal is to get katie (but they didn't know Katie is still a kid, which Katie is 15 in season 1 and 2.) and kill Katie's god parents. Mr. Carrigg reveals Katie that he did seen those animatronics and plays (messing) with them. Toy Chica Toy Chica is mostly aggressive to go sec on before Toy Bonnie leaves. however in Night 3, She moves first and becomes "sneaky" to get to her office and kill Katie Sandow. The Reason why she was angry at her is because it might be that katie wishes something in the new restaurant when Toy Chica sees Katie has God friends and wants them badly. Toy Chica is a yellow chicken with an orange, pointed beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and orange feet. She has a few stray "feathers" that stick out from the top of her head. She has blushed cheeks, like the other "Toy" animatronics, though hers are pink. Unlike her counterpart, Toy Chica has a feminine body, which is noticeably curvy, rather than simply round and ovular, as is the original Chica's body. Just like the original Chica, Toy Chica has a bib. But, the words on her bib changed from "LET'S EAT!!!" to "LET'S PARTY!". She wears a pink garment on her lower body and almost always carries a pink cupcake with cartoonish eyes, similar to the one her counterpart held on the Show Stage. Nightmares Dreams Gromit's Nightmare : After finishing Night 1, He dreams of the dining area with Bonnie and Chica look at the kids but there not looking at him but gromit was curious, then his eyes go static and there's a sign says "It's Me!" then wakes up with panicked. Wallace's Nightmare : When he and his friends finished Night 2, he dreams of the dining area, similar to Gromit's dream, this time Chica and Bonnie looks at Wallace and Freddy Fazbear, and the both animatronics looks directly at Wallace's Soul, then his eyes goes static and the same word as Gromit's dream that says "It's Me" then wakes up with worried. Katie's Nightmare : When Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit pass two nights when they got home. Katie images her dream of in the Show Stage'' with Bonnie and Chica, and they both looking at Katie (dressing as Freddy Fazbear) and when she looks at Bonnie and Chica, there's also a mysterious old enemy (since in the wiki '''Once Upon A Doom! in Brandon meets Katie pt2.) all three animatroncis looking directly at her soul and when her eyes go static, there's an image from the animatronics saying "It's Me" and she wakes up from her nightmare. Emily's Nightmare : unlike the first, second and third nights of nightmares, Emily Dreams of Bonnie and Chica doesn't look at Emily as Freddy Fazbear but The Puppet' stares and gets closer at her and Emily keeps slowly nod and the puppet won't leave her alone. Only the puppet looks at her dead form then her eyes got static and there's last word is said "It's Me", like all nightmares. FNaF 4 : The Nightmare Animatronics are the main antagonists in their last appearance. Before the animatronics were nice to Katie and use them as their friends. However, the redeemed and turns evil again and tries to kill Katie Sandow once again. Gallery Tumblr inline nghysejTrT1t5mcot.png 10857213_1527378787540531_9113355064891254044_o.jpg|Freddy with Mangle in the Main Hall b635fd783e25c21b84a75f082ce2c32c.jpg|Foxy all Alone in the parts and services room 180px-Golden_Freddie_close.png|Golden Freddy tumblr_inline_nawaj2FC2N1qjg9lu.jpg|Bonnie in the backstage room 10410725_1540381889573554_1829747478858303_n.jpg|Bonnie as Spongebob and Chica as Patrick hugging, Foxy as Squidward and Freddy fazbear as Sea-Freddy WestHall_Golden.png|Golden freddy poster appears in the west corner hall 10409293 841924202542997 8756697457518145407 n.jpg 11264873 1584189378501706 9047541813494494790 n.jpg 11071769 842259875842763 8545626011919940165 n.jpg 11092115 830078853753463 1755084655316939503 n.jpg 5-Nights-at-Freddys-The-Final-Chapter.jpg Trivia *Foxy the Fox is actually the good guy until his last appearance. *When Katie has a nightmare from her enemys in night 3, there's a dining area in the background from Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's. See Also *Mangle *Toy Chica *Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's *Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Category:Animatronics Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains